


Hands and Knees

by mazzie (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mazzie
Summary: There has to be some logical reasoning that explains why Kagami has been having dreams about someone he’s never met. Perhaps this was the way the universe was warning Kagami about him because it couldn’t be possible that Aomine Daiki, the most insufferable person Kagami has ever met, could be the same person that appeared to him every night.





	Hands and Knees

When Kagami closes his eyes he sees him. He dreams of a man as tall as him, with skin a darker tone than his own, and eyes that are dark too, a shade of blue that he’s never seen before. He’s dreamt of him for years—as long as he can remember. He remembers when the man was a boy. It was when Kagami was a boy too. They’re the same age, roughly the same height, and they share the same interests. They go everywhere in Kagami’s dreams, to countries with so much green he wakes up wondering if they actually exist. They visit far away worlds that almost seem impossible to describe. They stand on the tallest of skyscrapers and jump off and fly, but Kagami’s favorite dreams are when they’re winning basketball championships together. In his dreams this man is a basketball god, a challenge that Kagami craves in the world when he’s awake.

Even though he’s only seen this man in his dreams Kagami feels that he knows him; that he met him years ago, and although there is no indication that he exists outside of his head he feels very real, like a memory instead of something created by his mind. He knows his sense of humor, how kind he can be, and how much he cares for the things and people he loves.

Kagami’s dreamt of him for years, long enough for his dreams of the man to evolve along with his interests. He had his first erotic dream with this man of his dreams, and ever since the first all the other dreams featuring him end in a pleasure Kagami has not yet experienced while awake. Kagami knows how soft his lips are and how strong his grip is when he’s holding tight to Kagami’s body. In the mornings Kagami lays awake remembering his touch. He relishes the lingering warmth of his kisses and fingertips and the memory of the sound of his voice. He remembers everything about him except for his name.

Kagami doesn’t dwell on his dreams. He knows that’s all they are so every morning he brushes aside the small ache of loneliness and goes about his day, hoping and knowing that he’ll see him again when he returns to his bed. It’s a comfort he keeps tucked away like a deep secret. It’s a little something that feels like home.

When he moves to America he’s a little nervous, but he speaks English well and he meets Kuroko right away. Kuroko’s a strange person and in the beginning Kagami wasn’t sure they’d be able to get along. However, Kuroko was hard to shake off and now he’s Kagami’s closest friend.

“I want to introduce you to my friends,” Kuroko had told him. “I’ve told them about you, I’m sure you’ll get along well with them.”

Kuroko had told him about his friends and one of the names was so familiar it had stirred something in Kagami’s brain, but he couldn’t place where he had heard the name _Aomine Daiki_ and for days he had been overcome with a strange sense of déjà vu.

“How can you be sure? I’m still not convinced I don’t hate you,” Kagami had pushed his muddled thoughts aside and teased back, but he’d gone along with Kuroko’s wishes so now they’re standing on an outdoor basketball court waiting for Kuroko’s friends to arrive.

He’s in the middle of a jump shot when he hears a voice so familiar it makes his entire body freeze so that he misses the shot. Even his blood feels cold.

“So you’re Kagami Taiga? The one Tetsu keeps raving about?”

Kagami turns to face the owner of the voice and he feels the wind get knocked out of him. The ball had bounced off the rim and into the newcomer’s hands, and Kagami can only stand still, stunned as he watches the man effortlessly toss the ball into the net with so much ease that Kagami feels as if another bucket of ice water has been dumped on top of him. It’s all so familiar. Kagami has seen that form a thousand times but it’s all so surreal it feels a little like he’s drowning. It’s déjà vu again and Kagami doesn’t know what to make of it.

“Are you really as good at playing as Tetsu said?” he smirks and something resonates deep inside Kagami. “I saw that shot just now. It totally sucked.”

He tosses the ball at Kagami but Kagami’s still finding it difficult to breathe so he misses the ball completely and stands still, gaping at this man he’s positive he knows, feeling a little stupid.

Aomine Daiki frowns at him, clearly not impressed with him and Kagami’s heart pounds hard, fast and painful inside his chest.

“Oi, Tetsu,” Aomine snarls at his friend. “Is this some kind of joke? Who the hell is this guy?”

Kagami finds it hard to catch his breath but he manages to get the words out. “Have we met before?”

Kuroko is watching them curiously but Kagami has all of his attention on the man he’s seen almost every night for as long as he can remember.

“Impossible,” Aomine says to Kagami. “I don’t make friends with people who suck at basketball.”

“You’re friends with Kuroko,” Kagami wants to say. He wants to joke and be charming but he’s confused and he stays silent. His thoughts are whirring in his head so quickly it’s starting to ache.

Aomine grabs the ball again and tosses it to Kagami one more time. Kagami catches it this time, but he can’t calm his racing heart.

“Play me,” Aomine says. “Let’s see how much you really suck. Maybe you’ll surprise me.”

Kagami starts a game with him, trying his best to keep up but his breath is coming in puffs and that combined with his rapidly beating heart has him making mistakes left and right. He’s embarrassing himself but more than feeling embarrassed he is so shocked that he recognizes Aomine’s style.

Aomine talks a lot of shit and the more Kagami hears him the more frustrated he becomes.

“This is annoying,” Aomine finally says tossing the ball into the net with ease again. “You’re terrible. And here I thought someone who could entertain me had finally come along. Dude, you play worse than a child. A newborn is better than you.”

Aomine smiles at Kagami but he doesn’t look happy.

This can’t be the man of his dreams. There has to be some explanation, some logical reasoning that clarifies why Kagami has been having dreams about someone so irksome. Perhaps this was the way the universe was warning Kagami about him because it couldn’t be possible that Aomine Daiki, the most insufferable person Kagami has ever met, could be the same person that appeared to him every night.

But his voice, his smile, and the color of his eyes, how could Kagami have dreamt up something so real?

And his basketball plays, the style, the insults, the familiarity of it all is driving Kagami insane he’s left wondering if there’s even a small chance that Aomine Daiki knows him too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr some time ago as a stand alone story but I decided to explore the idea a little bit more. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
